


bryne

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: sebotol sherry itu adalah biang kekacauan di pagi hari. [england ・ spain] [historical au]





	

Kalau bukan suara bisikan berisik Arthur yang menganggu tidur panjang di pagi buta, Antonio tidak akan membuka kelopak mata.

Dia terbangun dengan wajah tidak sudi, kebingungan, dan jengkel setengah mati. Yang dilihatnya adalah kamar mereka sudah seperti kandang babi. Ada botol _sherry_ terbuka di samping laci. Ranjang mereka kusut awut-awutan seperti habis berperang dengan iblis. Sarung bantal dan sprei sudah tercecer tak berarti di atas lantai. Siapa kurcaci yang sudah membuat kekacauan kolosal ini?

Arthur menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kawan sebanyak tiga kali, bermaksud supaya semua nyawa Antonio terkumpul utuh.

"Kita harus bergegas pergi ke pelabuhan." Arthur mendesis seraya membungkam mulut rekan satu atapnya yang nyaris berteriak kaget setelah mendapati dirinya bangun dalam keadaan telanjang.

Antonio menepis tangan berkulit pucat itu, mencoba bangkit untuk duduk, tetapi rasa nyeri yang menyengat dari bagian pinggul bawah membuat dahinya mengernyit dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara ringisan. Arthur malas-malasan membantunya bangkit lewat tarikan lengan.

"Brengsek. Kau bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi," umpatnya jengkel sambil memegangi punggung yang sakitnya masih berdenyut-denyut. Arthur menyeringai sinis.

"Itu sudah yang paling halus."

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku selama kita mabuk semalaman?" Antonio bertanya tajam dan intimidatif. Tatapan matanya menyorot sengit seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Retoris. Kau bisa lihat dari luka cakaran ini di punggungku. Kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Lawan bicaranya berbalik badan, memamerkan punggungnya yang dipenuhi luka cakar. "Dan semua bercak di tubuh kita."

Arthur sangat ingin menertawakan ekspresi Antonio yang benar-benar tak karuan.

Pupil-pupil milik lelaki Spanyol itu mengecil. Jantungnya seolah berhenti beberapa detik. Ia meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada, wajahnya memerah malu dan menahan amarah. Antonio benar-benar ingin menghancurkan tengkorak orang Inggris sialan itu detik ini juga.

"Salahkan dalang yang memborong tiga ribu barel _sherry_ ke sini, Antonio. Minuman terkutuk dari negerimu itu membuat kita kesetanan satu malam."

.

.

.

disclaimer  
 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** ** tidak ** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

_historical-au, mature content but not the explicit one, boys love ofc_

_._

_._

_._

Awak-awak kapal yang baru sampai ke pelabuhan itu berteriak sambil mengangkat telapak tangan di samping mulut.

"Berapa barel _sherry_ yang dibawa?!"

"Tiga ribu! Sekiranya tiga ribu baru akan diturunkan!"

_Mereka berlari-lari seperti babi rakus kelaparan._

Arthur begitu senang mencibir setiap gerak-gerik manusia dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. Mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu bot kulitnya ke atas aspal berbatu pelabuhan, biner mata hijau menatap tajam riuh hentak kaki mereka yang berlari dari kejauhan. Posenya sangat arogan. Yang kurang cuma rokok—sebab Arthur tidak suka mengisap rokok.

"Hei, sobat!"

Arthur dikejutkan dengan dorongan sedikit kencang di bahu bagian belakang. Ia menoleh. Seorang kru kapal yang tinggi badannya tak lebih dari pelipisnya tersenyum lebar-lebar sambil mengasongkan botol tua berwarna obsidian. "Ambil _sherry_ ini, jatahmu! Kapten sedang berbaik hati setelah kepulangannya dari Cadiz! Ini _sherry_ paling enak yang pernah aku coba, kau juga harus mencicipi rasanya! Ah, aku harus bergegas mengangkut yang lain. Semoga harimu cerah, sobatku Kirkland!" ia menyodorkan botol _sherry_ itu pada dada bidang lawan bicaranya, lalu berlari terbirit seperti kuda pacuan ke arah dek kapal yang terbuka lebar.

Arthur menatap datar kepergian lelaki kurus itu yang punggungnya menghilang perlahan ketika semakin menjauh, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada botol _sherry_ yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Arthur mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh; dia lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki ke belakang dan pulang meski perjalanannya panjang.

* * *

"Ah. Antonio."

Arthur menyapa sang penghuni rumah saat ia memasuki kamar tidur dengan intonasi monoton. Lelaki satunya yang berambut _brunet_ duduk bersila di atas kasur, tengah membersihkan senjata tempur. Antonio menatapnya sekilas, lalu menaruh _revolver_ yang baru selesai dibersihkan dengan lap ke dalam laci di samping tempat tidur. Arthur mengunci selot pintu kamar dan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding.

"Beradu mulut dengan para bajak laut lagi, Arthur?"

"Menurutmu?" ia menggelindingkan botol _sherry_ pemberian kawan kecilnya tadi siang. Antonio memberhentikannya dengan tumit kaki sebelum benda padat itu masuk ke kolong tempat tidur, lalu mengambilnya ke atas. Ia memerhatikan botol itu sejenak sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"Sudah mencobanya? Bagaimana rasanya? Ini _sherry._ Dari tempat asalku, Jerez, kalau tidak salah."

"Entah. Aku lebih suka _gin_."

Arthur mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, _dios_ , kau bahkan bukan pemabuk yang baik,"

Antonio penasaran. Ia membuka tutup botol _sherry_ yang dipegangnya dengan ibu jari dan menenggaknya sebanyak tiga kali tegukan. Arthur mengumpat kata ' _sial_ ' dalam hati. Mereka berdua bukan orang yang tahan mabuk. (Tapi Arthur juga menyeringai penuh intensi.)

" _Pemabuk yang baik_ itu seperti apa menurutmu?"

Mata hijau Antonio menatap hijau lain milik lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan kosong. Arthur melangkah mendekati dan merebut leher botol _sherry_ dari genggaman tangan sang kawan, kemudian lelaki pirang itu meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Kau akan merepotkan banyak orang dalam keadaan mabuk, bodoh,"

"Persetan."

Arthur menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat sisa minuman fermentasi anggur itu di sudut bibir. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya seolah semua suratan takdir masalahnya ditumpahkan sekaligus detik itu juga. "Aku akan membawamu ke neraka bersamaku," bisiknya seraya menarik dan membalikkan tubuh sang mediteranian kasar-kasar. Ia menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan leher dan bahu lawan bicaranya.

"Kau payah. Payah."

Si pirang mulai meracau tak jelas, mengulum permukaan kulit di sana dengan lidah yang meliuk berputar. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengait pada kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan Antonio, menariknya ke bawah untuk mengekspos kulit leher si empu. Lelaki berdarah Spanyol itu perlahan-lahan mulai melenguh, mengumpat, mendesis. Lengan-lengan Arthur melilit pinggang, terlalu erat dan membuat napasnya tersendat.

"Jangan memulai _foreplay_ dari situ, idiot! Kau yang payah! Aku lebih berpengalaman!"

"Oh?"

Arthur tertawa mencemooh, lalu menenggak _sherry_ -nya lagi. Ia mulai menyukai rasa yang baru satu kali seumur-umur dicicipi lidahnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

Cairan dalam botol itu berpindah kembali ke lain tangan. Ditegak; satu, dua, tiga. Antonio menelannya lebih banyak. Arthur menahan tubuhnya yang nyaris terhuyung jatuh.

"Kru kapal yang mengaku sebagai ' _sobat'_ ku."

"Kau menikmatinya."

—tiupan di belakang telinga; Arthur mendesah tertahan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tadi bilang lebih suka _gin_ ketimbang ini,"

"Aku tidak bilang aku membenci—"

Antonio menarik kerah kemeja lelaki Inggris itu dengan dua tangan, kemudian menabrakkan kedua belah bibir mereka; mencumbunya kasar. Memotong sanggahan dialognya yang kental dengan alibi konyol. Mata hijau mereka yang senada menggelap liar. Kepala mereka terasa berputar-putar. Arthur merasa dirinya hilang kendali—tidak, dia yang dikendalikan. Antonio membantingnya ke atas ranjang acak-acakan mereka di pojok ruangan. Lutut-lutut lelaki Spanyol itu menghimpit pinggang. Arthur tak bisa berkutik untuk sesaat tapi ia menikmati alur permainan.

Dua lidah bertaut, lalu bertarung memperebutkan dominasi. Arthur memindahkan _sherry_ anggur dari mulutnya dan Antonio menelan habis. Selang empat menit kemudian dua insan berbeda tanah air itu melepas pagutan panjang mereka dengan wajah merah padam dan napas memburu terengah.

Antonio menyeringai; kali ini dia yang memenangkan tahta dominasi. Tetapi di waktu berikutnya, yang lebih tua lengah; tuan paling muda di antara keduanya membalikkan posisi mereka dalam sekali kedipan mata, menyosor lagi ceruk leher lawan mainnya, menghunjami jilatan, gigitan, hisapan, dan kecupan. Antonio menengadah. Mulutnya mendesah tanpa diminta.

"Kau—sudah kacau— _nngh_!" Antonio menggigit bibir bawah. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan; kelopak matanya terkatup rapat-rapat. Celotehannya terputus keinginan mengerang dan berteriak kencang. "Padahal baru dua kali teguk—" dia mencengkeram keras pergelangan tangan Arthur yang berintensi membuka kancing ketiga kemejanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, merinding. Arthur menggeram seperti anak kucing berebut makanan. Lidah dan mulutnya meninggalkan jejak merah di atas setiap permukaan kulit Antonio yang dijamah.

"Salahmu, Antonio. Salahmu. Aku selalu ingin menelanmu bulat-bulat—aku ingin memilikimu. Sial, kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Antonio tertawa hambar mendengar racauan itu, lalu dunianya menggelap perlahan-lahan. Dia cuma bisa merasakan Arthur menggerayang di semua bagian tubuhnya meski hanya setengah sadar.

.

.

.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> **/history corner/**
> 
> sherry (minuman fermentasi anggur) dibawa oleh sir francis drake setelah penyerangannya di cadiz, spanyol, sebanyak 2900 barel.
> 
> fakta lainnya, inggris adalah negara yang paling banyak konsumsi sherry dan jadi sasaran ekspor utamanya spanyol pada abad 18 dan 19 hwhwhw pokoknya khusus ekspor ke inggris, spanyol ngasihnya sherry yang rasanya sangat beda dengan yang lain jadi eheu eheu gitu deh buat special person /HEH
> 
> o ya btw hari ini 4/12 adalah bulan lahirnya arthur x tanggal lahir antonio jadi anggap saja hari ini artonio day tapi self-proclaimed dari saya /DIBALANG
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
